untitled
by Rai Akuma
Summary: ok, i'm not so good at summaries so you'll just have to read it
1. Default Chapter

**_Untitled_**

By Rai Akuma

Ok, this if the first fanfic I've written on this 'new' computer, so I hope everything will turn out ok. I have written fan fiction before, and will say now that I do not own any of the characters I use in my fan fiction, nor do I get paid for that which I write.

Ok, everything seems to be going ok at the moment, so let's get on with this fic ne?

Enjoy (/^_^\)

Silence enveloped the darkened forest as the sun left the sky… Led by the moonlight the pair darted along the beaten track …

Slipping quickly through the gates the pair darted to a nearby house where they took shelter…

"Where say we leave it?" croaked one,

"They be on us soon my friend," replied the other,

"Aye I know, but where do we hide it?"

"Somewhere where it be found, where it be safe."

"Aye, then here we shall leave it ne?"

"Aye,"

The pair hid the small bundle in the corner and headed out the front door to confront their prowlers…

"There they are!" shouted one, cocking his pistol,

"This is it my friend." croaked the first figure,

"Aye it be so my friend," replied the other,

The night was awoken by two gunshots before sent back to silence as the sound drifted away.

**__**

Nine years later

"Where have you been?!" 

"Yeah, it's nearly been a whole hour!"

"We've been waiting for ages!"

"… … " 

"We couldn't find it." snapped one of the pair as they made their way up the track,

"You've got it though yeah?"

"Yeah we got it, Old Badger was asleep," the first of the pair smiled,

"… … "

"You ain't said much today Kasuka-Onnako"

"My name's Tala." muttered the boy,

"You sure?" smirked one of the boys,

"Cut him some slack Draco," said one of the other boys, "He's new to the group."

"He's a weak girl until he proves himself to me." Draco snapped, "No one can join Biovolt if they're weak! Now come on, where's that rope?" he walked up to the girl and snatched it from her hand.

"Hey!" the girl snapped,

"Give it a rest Sasha, Draco smirked, "You, climb up there and attach that to the branch." he threw the rope to Tala. The boy let it hit him and watched it fall to the ground.

"Can't you catch?" Draco growled raising an eyebrow, "Or are your girly arms too weak? Never make Biovolt like that"

Tala let out a snarl and picked up the rope,

"Right, now just climb up there and attach that rope to the branch." Draco ordered as the boy slipped the rope onto his shoulder and moved up to the tree.

Draco watched as the boy slipped along the branch grinning wildly…

Tala attached the rope and jumped down, Draco's grin disappeared,

"Go on then." Tala growled quietly, "Leaders first."

"Right." Draco smirked taking hold of the rope, he gave it a sharp tug then took a few paces back…

Holding onto the rope tightly the boy darted toward the river leaping up to swing across.

He was halfway across the water when the rope broke sending him into the water.

"Aaaah!" Draco stood up in the water glaring daggers at Tala while the rest of the group rolled on the floor laughing. "Shut up! Shut up! The lot of ya!" Draco bellowed clenching his fists and charging at the group.

All moved quickly out of the boy's way as he tackled Tala…

"You cut the rope didn't you?!" he bellowed pushing the boy to the ground and grabbing the chest of his shirt.

"Why would I bother doing a thing like that?" Tala growled pushing the boy off,

"Cus you're a Kasuka Onnako! That's why!" Draco roared pushing Tala back over as he got to his feet,

"The only weak girl around here Draco is you." Tala barked landing a sharp kick to the boy's lower stomach and getting to his feet.

Draco dropped to the ground while Sasha and the rest of the group watched the boy walk away.

"Hanging in a group sucks anyway." Tala muttered as he headed back to the village.

"You ok Draco?" Sasha asked as she and another of the group helped the boy to his feet,

"How dare he!" Draco growled pushing away from the pair and stumbling after the boy, "Nobody embarrasses me and gets away with it!" regaining his posture he stormed up the road after the boy.

Knowing that Draco may head for his home in order to find him, Tala made his way across the river into the forest on the other side.

"Ya'll know this place ain't fer no kid here boy." said a voice from behind him,

Tala turned round to see a tall figure emerge from one of the trees, an array of daggers in her right hand,

"You think I'm scared of you?" Tala growled,

"Oh ya'll will be kiddo," she flung a dagger at him, roaring with laughter as it lodged itself in the tree beside him…

"You don't scare me." Tala said pulling the dagger from the tree and launching it at the figure.

She dodged out of the way and caught it in her left hand, blade first easily between her fingers…

Tala watched as she replaced the dagger in a belt under her green cloak.

"You have good aim boy," she smirked brushing her long bangs from her eyes, "My name's Aurora, but many people call me Freya,"

"Nice name." Tala said bluntly,

"I was named after the Northern lights," she smiled, "What do I call you?"

"My name's Tala." he muttered,

"Oh! A Star!" Aurora/Freya smirked,

Tala looked at her quietly, before turning to leave,

"I'm going home," he muttered.

"Home?" Freya looked at him, "ya'll ain't gonna go home till you prove yourself t' me,"

"Hn." Tala turned and headed out of the forest, leaving Freya behind.

"Pah!" Freya smirked, "Kids these days!" she laughed and slipped back into the forest.

Tala made his way out of the forest and up to his house to find Draco and the gang inside…

"Thought you could get away from me eh, Kasuka Onnako?" Draco sneered, "I could smell you coming!"

"Least I don't smell like a wet blanket!" Tala snapped turning from the door and running out of the gate into the square.

Shouts and violent words followed him as Draco and two of the more 'Butch' boys pursued him.

He darted through the crowds and up along the market stalls.

Glancing back he noticed that his only pursuer was Draco… quickly he turned and ran straight for the boy, knocking him over as he dashed past,

He bumped into one of the other boys as he turned back for home,

"You ain't going anywhere." the boy shouted as his brother came up from behind…

Draco had also found his way back to the group, limping slightly from his fall,

"Now I'm gonna make you suffer." Draco growled, "For not only embarrassing me, but pushing me over in front of a crowd too!" he gave Tala a shove as the pair let go, letting the boy fall over into the mud.

"That your best?" Tala sneered, "I've felt a gust of wind do more damage."

Draco let out a growl and leapt at the boy missing as Tala leapt to his feet and ran. The three darted after the boy moving further into the forest…

Tala led them further down before coming to a stop. Once again the three surrounded him letting out a gasp of fright as a loud booming voice shook the ground…

"How dare you enter my forest!" boomed the voice,

Tala looked over Draco's expression as he and the two glanced around the forest warily…

"We're uh, sorry…" Draco stuttered glancing over at the pair before looking at Tala.

The boy stood, arms folded eyes closed as the booming voice became louder.

"He's doing this! Isn't he?!" Draco snapped as Tala opened his eyes,

"Get out of my forest! The lot of yeh!" boomed the voice once more, "Or I'll come down there and get rid of yeh!"

"Stop messing me around Tala!" Draco snapped, "This isn't funny!"

"It's not me." Tala said quietly noticing the difference in voice,

"Liar! Stop it!" Draco lunged at him knocking him over,

"That's it!" the voice boomed as the forest darkened, "I've warned yeh!" dark shadows began to rise up all around as the pair tussled on the ground.

The pair that had been watching quickly fled leaving Draco and Tala all alone.

Darkness surrounded them and the pair were thrown apart, landing on opposite sides of the clearing.

"I'm giving you till the count of three to get out or I'll send my beasts after you!" the voice boomed once more, "One… Two!"

Draco let out a squeal turning and darting from the clearing, not before pushing Tala over in the mud once more. Sitting up on his hands and knees Tala glanced around, coming face to face with a large, black beast… he shot backward as the beast stepped towards him,

"Is that you Freya?" Tala said quickly, finding his voice,

"Freya?" the beast stopped, deep red eyes glowing fiercely, "Who is this Freya?"

Tala's heart began to race as he quickly got to his feet…

He locked gaze with the beast once more as it began to advance,

The thought of running flooded his mind, but looking at the beast, he knew it would outrun him easily…

"What are you doing boy?" the voice boomed loudly as the boy relaxed his stance,

"I can't escape." Tala said bluntly, "So why bother running?"

There was silence for a moment of two, broken by a loud crash of thunder as a bolt of lightening struck the ground not far from them.

"Good point." the voice said, it's voice a little softer, "Then I will give you a chance."

"And then come after me? How long will that take?" The voice didn't answer… "You're going to do it anyway, so why not just set it on me now?" Tala said getting to his feet; the beast rose also, red eyes like fresh cinders in a pot of coal,

He spread his arms wide allowing a straight, unguarded attack to the chest; closing his eyes and waiting for impact… but it never came,

Opening is eyes Tala glanced down at the beast; it had lain back down on the ground and was watching him closely with great interest,

By this time, Draco had reached the village, losing his pursuers at the gates; he had gone straight to the elder's house where he had spoken of the forest…

"So this is of Tala's doing Draco?" The old man asked,

"Yes sir," Draco replied, "I swear he formed some kind of beasts to chase me from the forest," he wiped some of the freshly applied mud, "He beat on me also sir, which is why I'm so muddy!"

"Where did you say the boy is?" The elder asked getting from his seat,

"In the forest clearing sir, I'll take you to him if you want."

"That will not be necessary," the elder said bluntly, "We can't risk getting you injured anymore."

"I'm glad that you respect my safety sir, but watching you bring down this fiend will satisfy my wishes."

The elder peered out at him from the corner of his eye then headed over to one of the guards.

The beast stared hard at him, ever longing to attack, but held back in silence and intrigue.

Silence enveloped the darkness in an uneasy mist, moving like a spectre as the pair remained fixed upon gaze.

"You were wise not to run." the voice said after a long, silent wait, "But I wouldn't stay here much longer."

"Why not?" Tala asked, keeping eye contact with the beast,

"If you fear for your life, I would run, though the cause is not mine I seriously recommend it."

"Why should I trust you?" Tala asked but was left without an answer as a large group of men crashed through the bushes.

He watched as the beast turned and fled, leaving him alone with the group…

"You shall return to the village with us boy." said one of the men, raising his long spear,

"What's going on?" Tala asked, eyes falling upon Draco who stood a little from the front, "You…"

"You will return with us boy, or we will have to force you." said another, also raising his weapon.

Tala let out a growl and walked toward the group,

Draco let out a yell and fell to the ground as Tala passed him; grinning wildly as all weapons were turned on Tala…

"I didn't touch him!" Tala snapped as Draco hid a smile,

"He…" Draco let out a cough, "He did sir," He spat on the ground like he was being ill,

Tala looked all around at the men as they gazed down hard upon him,

"But I…"

"Take him back to the village." ordered one of the men,

Tala let out a sigh as one of the men grabbed his sleeve, leading him back to the village.

Once in the village he had been locked inside one of the jail cells where he had been left until word was decided. He sat down quietly in the corner, eyes staring aimlessly through the bars of the window.

Several civilians wandered by, dropping passing glances at him as they walked on, muttering harsh words beneath their breaths.

An hour had passed before the door was opened and he was moved to yet another cell, more open this time,

"You will stay here until the elder has reached a verdict." growled one of the guards 

Tala made no comment as the door was closed, and sat back down in the corner in wait.

He hadn't waited long before sounds of a disturbance echoed above him…

The same man from before, charged through the open door followed by about three others all armed with swords and daggers.

"Get in there!" shouted one of the figures, pushing the man through into the open cell, quickly; he locked the man in and turned to his group,

"He has to be around here somewhere." he growled storming past the cells,

Tala watched quietly as the man passed the cells, glaring over the faces of those imprisoned inside…

"He's not here!" the man roared smashing his fist into the door of Tala's cell, "Where is he?!"

The cell-keeper shuddered and moved further back inside his cell,

"Maybe they're keeping him somewhere else," said another as the man turned to the stairs,

"Maybe," the man stormed up the stairs, followed closely by the group,

As soon as they had gone Tala moved up to the door of the cell… he glanced back at the cell-keeper who had fainted after the men had left and tugged at the door; it opened easily and he slipped out and up the stairs.

On his way out he caught sight of a pile of gold and silver trinkets on the watchman's table; making his way over he sifted through the items, picking up a small necklace with a pendant which held a smaller small green stone inside.

Quickly he slipped it into his pocket and made for the door, slipping out into the snowy street.

There were people running everywhere so he kept to the shadows, quickly making his way to the gates.

"Now what do we have here?" came a voice from behind as Tala slipped past another group of battling people,

Tala swung round to see Draco and his goons standing behind him…

Quickly Tala turned and fled out of the gates, attracting the attention of many a fight,

Draco charged after the boy but was pulled back by the man who had absent-mindedly freed Tala earlier.

Unsure of whether Draco and his cronies were following him Tala made his way deep into the forest…

Reaching a small brook Tala paused, checking back to see if he had been followed he sat down.

The snow fell more smoothly in this part of the forest covering all in sight, Tala sat down.

As the day became night the cold began to bite and an eerie mist appeared over the water, glowing brightly in the moonlight.

Tala had curled up beside a large rock, shivering silently as snow covered him all around.

It was when the thought of sleep reached his mind that he heard the sound of footsteps.

Sitting up he looked around the frozen barren, eyes falling upon a tall man in dark robes with a horse by his side,

"Shinigami already?" he sighed as the man lent over him, closing his eyes he lent back against the rock.

"My boy, why do you stay out in the cold?" the figure asked softly,

Tala opened his eyes slowly, gazing up at the man,

"I'm training so I can join Biovolt," he said quietly with a smile,

"You can't join Biovolt if you're dead." the man smirked offering him a hand, Tala took it and got to his feet,

"Let's see how you can handle it then my boy." the man smiled, "I see a strong soldier in you." he led the boy away…

The walk was long and tiring, but as he passed through the large gates of the old base he realised change was clear…

**__**

Three years later

"There appears to be a malfunction with the machinery sir," said a short man in white,

"Then sort it!" a tall man in dark robes growled, storming from the room. The man looked at another and set to work on the machinery.

"And how are these fairing?" the tall man snarled entering a room further down the corridor,

"There seems to be a leak in one of the capsules sir,"

"Which one?!" the man hissed as he was led to the defective item. 

A pool of water covered the floor of an isolated room,

"How did this happen? And why was I not informed earlier?!" the tall man barked,

"The leak was only just found sir," said the man quietly,

"Patch it up and get on with the research!" the tall man snapped leaving the room. Fetching some plastic sheeting, the worker taped it to the capsule and moved to the door,

"I can't see why we keep these monsters in here anyway." he muttered, turning the light out and leaving.

A faint green light flickered on, sending an eerie glow over the capsules as they stood, neatly held in their stands.

Slowly, the sheeting over the leak began to slip, letting the fluid flow more easily…

The door across the room opened and one of the dim, overhead lights flickered on.

A short man carrying a mop and bucket entered the room, making his way quietly up to the spill,

He had been in the room many a time for things like this, and had gotten quite used to the harsh working space…

"Good evening," he smiled, "it's a beautiful night out tonight," he set to work on the spillage,

Something was different tonight though, and he felt it like it was a cool breeze on a warm night… it couldn't be missed…

Brushing the feeling off he wrung the mop out for a third time and began to pack up,

A strange sound reached his ears as he turned to leave and he swung round… once again, the floor was covered in water…

"Must be a leak." he muttered quietly walking back to the area,

The door opened once more and a pair of workers entered… in their hands another glass capsule,

"Careful with this," said one, "If it gets broken, then all manner of creatures will escape…"

They made their way past the man as he cleaned the floor once more,

Setting the capsule down on a stand they turned to leave…

One of the solitary capsules set in the opposite corner gave a shake and a great mass of fluid sprayed onto the floor,

"Oh my god!" screamed one of the men as the contents of the capsule broke free and fell to the floor,

The beast let out a screeching howl and leapt at one of the men causing him to fall backward into the container…

It smashed on the floor as the beast clawed at the man, small squeals and shrieks filled the air as whatever the capsule contained flooded the floor… all three men were overwhelmed and taken down quickly, smashing more capsules as they were taken down…

A passing worker had heard the noise and had opened the door to find out the problem, he was thrown back and attacked as the small beasts leapt through the door at him and down the corridor…

Screams filled the building as the beasts fled out into the grounds, attacking all in their way, destroying all in their path…

Blood… everywhere, limbless bodies lay strewn across the isolation room floor,

The alarm fell silent as the electricity went down and the whole base was enveloped in an eerie darkness.

**__**

Next chapter, 

Getting the hang of things now… I have decided to base this fic as a sort of Final fantasy VII crossover, just not following the game… once again though, I do not own any of the names I use, nor do I get paid for what I write. And if I seem to follow the game, don't sue, I got stuck. Lol* I do use the landmarks and several names from the game too…

RaiAkuma1@activemail.co.uk (/^_^\)

**__**

One year later

Several ground troops made their way into the base, torches shining wildly over the bloodstained walls.

A shout from further down the hall beckons them forward as a battle comes to mind;

Two minor beasts stand side by side, eyes glowing fiercely as two of the troops draw their guns…

One of the beasts leapt at the left trooper wounding him in the arm as the right takes out the second beast… it disappears in a dim red light.

The first beast is taken out by a third trooper who claims victory for the team as they carry on their search…

Torches dart over the walls as the troops move even deeper into the depths of the base;

Groups split once more as they reach an array of doors…

One group of three, take the main door, opening it slowly,

Silence meets their ears as they gaze around the room,

"What is this…place?" asks one shining his torch over the many broken capsules,

Suddenly, something moves in the corner, smashing containers as it headed for the door…

The three leap for it, missing as it darts down the corridor ;

Many a trooper lunge at the figure as it passes them, heading up toward the light,

Reaching the doors with space to spare the figure pauses, opening the large doors and gazing up for the first time in years as the marvel we call the sun…

Shouts call from behind it as it leaps through the door, charging past many an unaware trooper as they fail to keep watch, and cutting them down with their own weapon… The figure then pushed the main gates open and made its way into the forest,

Sunlight filters through the trees as it darts along the beaten trail, sounds of shouting still reaching its ears as it takes to cover…

The troopers race past, still hollering as if they are still in pursuit; quickly, the figure slips from cover and heads away, keeping eye for the men as they roam the forest.

Short, but u have to read on to find out what happens next lol*

**__**

Two years later

A Darkened figure watched quietly from its seat at the back of the carriage as several youths entered, taking it over and scaring the other passengers out.

"Hey Hoody!" one of the boys shouted making his way down the aisle, "This is our carriage now." he growled coming to a stop by the seat in front of the figure,

"Leave him alone Draco," muttered a female voice from across the carriage,

"I said this is our carriage hoody," Draco snarled grabbing hold of the figure's cloak and pulling him to his feet.

The figure muttered not a single word as he flung the boy across the carriage,

Thoroughly stunned Draco got to his feet and glared at the figure…

"How dare you!" he growled, lunging at the figure,

The figure moved out of the way allowing the boy to fall onto the floor behind him before walking from the carriage as the train came to a stop.

The female figure of the group ran to Draco's side while the rest of the group watched the figure leave,

"Draco? Are you ok?" She asked as he got to his feet,

"Nobody embarrasses me in front on my group!" Draco growled storming from the carriage after the figure, the group followed warily, keeping their distance from the boy.

"Hey you!" Draco barked catching sight of the figure as he turned the corner,

The figure seemed to ignore the boy and carried on walking,

"Heeey!" Draco yelled again, running up to the figure and stopping in front of him, blocking his way.

The figure paused, stepping to the right of the boy before carrying on past him.

Draco got in front of him once more, pushing him back, "You're really annoying me now!" he hissed tearing the figure's hood back to see his face.

What met his eyes was not what he had expected to see…

"I…I know you…" he stammered, glancing over at the female as she muttered something and began to walk towards them…

The figure looked back at Draco with icy cold, blue eyes that sent a shiver up and down the boy's spine,

Draco released the figure's shirt and stepped away from him,

"Draco?" the female stopped beside the boy, then glanced over at the figure, "…Tala?"

"Is it really him?" asked one of the other members of the gang as the rest made their way towards them,

"I thought he was dead!" said another as the group gathered around, "It must be someone else,"

"If it is him, then we have a score to settle…" Draco growled, stepping back up to the boy,

The figure watched as Draco stood back in front of him, 

"Draco! That was years ago," the female snapped, "How could you keep that grudge for so long?"

"Very easily Sasha." Draco growled, "I have a good memory," he took hold of the figure's cloak again, "A very good memory."

All of a sudden, a loud shout rose up from the silence and several uniformed men charged up to them, surrounding them in an instant.

"All right you lot! You are all under arrest!" shouted one of the men, aiming his weapon at the group,

"This is a public area, fighting in the street is not permitted."

Rain began to fall and a bright flash of lightening lit the street, followed as a crash of thunder resonated all around them,

Draco let out a growl and threw a punch at the figure, which moved to retaliate but was pulled away from the boy.

"That is enough!" Growled the leader of the troop, catching a passing glance at the figure's eyes as he was pulled away…

"Release him!" he suddenly commanded, "He is one of our troops…"

The group exchanged confused glances as the men released the figure, watching as Draco was handcuffed,

"We are sorry about this," the man said walking up to the figure, 

"Release him." the figure growled quietly,

"What?" the man looked at him confused,

"He has done nothing wrong," the figure muttered, replacing his hood and turning away, walking off down the street.

The man watched him leave then turned to Draco, removing the handcuffs and letting him go.

"What's going on officer?" Draco asked, equally confused,

"You are free to go lad," the man replied, "now be off with you or I will have to take you in."

Draco suppressed a growl and called the group away, heading off the opposite way down the street.

The figure made his way past the street shops and houses, glancing quietly through the windows at the items and families inside.

A shout emerged from an alleyway behind him but he get walking as the female member of the group made her way towards him…

"Tala?" she kept pace with him as he carried on, "Thank you for freeing Draco tonight," she looked up into his hood at his emotionless expression as they turned down the street, "I know he's grateful for what you did,"

The figure showed no interest as he followed the path out of the city,

"So how have you been Tala?" she asked as they headed down the country road "Where have you been all these years?"

The boy didn't answer as he turned down another road into the forest.

"Tala? Why are we here?" She asked, looking around the gloom about them, shivering as a cold wind began to blow around them… "Tala?" She watched as the figure came to a stop, turning to her quietly,

"Go home Sasha." he muttered walking past her and away into the darkness…

She stood there eyes wide, watching as he disappeared into the shadows,

"Tala!" quickly, she ran in the direction of the boy's leave moving deep into the forest.

The boy made his way to an opening at the edge of a cliff, sitting down and gazing quietly over the town…

A scream reached his ears from within the forest and he got to his feet, listening as it came once again; then, darting back into the forest, he headed toward the sound.

In the middle of a distant clearing stood a tall bear like beast, eyes a flame and teeth as long and jagged as icicles…

Sasha lent screaming beside a large rock as the beast towered over her,

"Hey! Pick on someone of your own calibre!" Sasha heard the voice and turned to see the figure standing to the right of them…

"Tala! Help me!" she screamed as the bear turned toward him,

The boy made a beckoning gesture to the bear with his hand and drew a long sword from under his cloak…

The bear let out a roar and charged toward him, jumping back as the boy slit its side with his sword and swung round to face it once more,

The bear let out another roar and began to circle the boy, growling as it paced restlessly around him…

It paused for a moment or two, then charged at the boy again, receiving the same injuries as before; it returned to circling the boy yet again, slowing as the wounds on its hide began to take their toll…

It sank to the ground slowly, keeping its black, coal-like eyes locked on the boy's as he moved in for the final blow.

"Tala! Wait a minute!" Sasha shouted, stepping away from the rock and in-between the pair, "It's unable to fight, just let it be, it can no longer do harm to us,"

"Get out of the way!" the boy hissed as the bear rose up on its hind legs and moved to swipe at her, catching the boy upon the arm as he pushed Sasha out of the way and drove his blade deep into the beast; It let out a tremendous roar and fell to the ground, disappearing in a red haze…

"Now it can no longer fight." the boy muttered, sheathing his sword and walking away,

"I'm sorry Tala," Sasha said quietly, glancing over at his arm, "Oh! You're hurt…" she walked up to him reaching out for his arm,

"It's just a scratch." the boy muttered, walking off,

"Tala…" Sasha bowed her head and sniffed, "I do not know whether you feel the same… but I've missed you…"

The boy paused as if listening to her words,

"When Draco said he'd lost you in the forest, I knew something had happened… please Tala, why didn't you return?"

The boy blinked slowly, then moved to walk on, "I had false blame and enemies back there, there was no way I could return."

"So where have you been? Where did you go?" she looked at his as he moved away,

"You remember the games we used to play Sasha?"

"Games? Wait! Tala! What games?!" but he had already disappeared… "Tala…" she sighed and turned back toward the city.

Tala made his way back through the forest, sitting back down on the grassy verge of the cliff where he watched the sun begin to rise.

He watched as the city lights began to turn out leaving only the stars, and a soft light from the moon that shone at half mast as the sun rose over the hills; Then quietly, he got to his feet and made his way back towards the city where he watched from the bridge at the few early risers as they made their way to work.

He spent about an hour, just observing the traffic ways before heading further into the city.

He spent most of the morning walking around, stopping for a while in the park where he caught sight of Draco and the gang…

Draco was having a verbal battle with the leader of a group of guards who was being backed up by his lackeys, who were also in a fixed verbal battle with the rest of Draco's squad…

Tala watched for a while, until it turned nasty; Draco threw a punch at the leader who staggered back and shouted something at the boy before lunging at him and knocking him down…

More punches were thrown as the rest of the group piled in to help their leaders,

Quietly, Tala got to his feet, he watched the group for a while longer as the fight slowly broke down, Draco made a dash for it, followed by the rest of the gang;

"Get back here!" bellowed the leader of the enforcers, getting to his feet and signalling to the rest of his group to follow.

They turned the corner and were forced to stop as Tala stepped out from the shadows,

Three men and the leader of the group took him on, all standing in battle formation as he drew his sword,

"I know you lad… Member of Biovolt indeed," the leader started, pulling out his gun, "Ex-member more like." he growled and fired a few shots, Tala darted up to the first man on the left and cut him down, returning to his place before the group as Draco and Sasha turned the corner…

"Tala!" Sasha cried as she and Draco stood in battle position either side him,

"Get out of here!" the boy snapped, "I can handle this on my own."

The leader of the group attacked again, followed my the other two members of the group…

Tala was forced back slightly, but regained his stance and attacked the man on the right as Sasha and Draco attacked the man at the back.

The leader of the group turned to see his allies disappear in a red light, turning back to the three in front of him with a frown.

"You're in trouble." he growled moving to run,

"Not if you don't get away," Draco smirked, pulling a pistol from his belt and firing three shots, watching as the man fell to the ground,

Tala looked quietly at the boy as he replaced the gun into his belt,

"Nice shot." he muttered, turning to leave…

"Tala? Don't go please," Sasha frowned, "Draco said you could hang with us for a while,"

Draco gave her a look and muttered something under his breath before walking away.


	2. chapter 2?

**__**

*Chapter two??* 

K, you know the stuff, I don't own beyblade, nor do I get paid for what I write,

__

WARNING! just informing you, it may get a little nasty from here, so don't sue if there is some character beating or swearing.

RaiAkuma1@activemail.co.uk

Ok on with the fic.

Tala watched as Draco walked away, frowning before doing the same,

"I do not require your help." he frowned, "Draco doesn't like the idea anyway."

The three paused and cast their eyes upward as two helicopters flew overhead, lights wandering between the buildings.

"It seems they called for backup." Draco muttered, he had turned back to face the pair,

"What are we going to do?" Sasha asked anxiously, "If we get caught…"

A shout broke their concentration as two guards came from the alleyway,

"Move it!" Draco growled, running past the pair as they watched the oncoming guards,

"Right!" Sasha glanced at Tala, then followed after Draco,

Tala turned as the guards stopped,

"Get on the ground!" bellowed one of the men, "I said Get on the ground!"

Tala ignored the man's works and darted off after Sasha and Draco,

"This way!" Sasha hissed pulling Tala into the alleyway,

"I don't need you're help." Tala snarled pulling away from her,

"Just drop it until we're safe ok Tala?" she frowned, "Come on!" she grabbed his arm again as the guards caught up…

Draco had turned down another pathway leading out of the city, waiting until he saw the pair before heading away into the forest.

Sasha sped up as Tala glanced behind them,

"This way!" she said catching sight of Draco in the distance,

The helicopters roared overhead as the pair ducked for cover; Sasha took a small earpiece from her belt and turned on a small button,

"Draco? You there? Give me your location." she asked awaiting his reply, Tala kept lookout as she did this,

"Loud and clear Sasha," Draco replied, "at point Zero 3 in the clearing, head there."

"Alright, be there in five, Tala, lets go," she looked at him, then darted away,

"I am only following to get away" he said following after her, "Don't expect me to stick around."

She ignored his words and headed for their destination.

The helicopter still thundered noisily overhead as they caught sight of the boy,

"What are you doing?" Sasha asked as the boy slipped into the river,

"If we cool our body heat enough, we can slip upstream without being noticed." Draco muttered,

"Good idea," Sasha said, slipping in beside him, "Its freezing!"

"Of course it is." Draco hissed, "You had better get in too." he glared up at Tala,

The boy let out a growl and slipped in, listening as the helicopter flew overhead,

They waited in the river for about half an hour before slipping downstream…

Rain fell softly around them as they pulled themselves out of the water,

"I'm freezing…" Sasha shivered as Tala wrung out his cloak,

"We'll find some wood and make a fire," Draco murmured, you go get some wood." he growled, glancing over at Tala,

"Get it yourself." Tala snarled, "I don't intend to stay."

Sasha looked up at the boy as he sat down on a log away from them,

Draco instead went in search of firewood, and within half an hour he had lit a small fire and was warming beside it.

"Come over and warm up Tala," Sasha turned to the boy,

"Just leave him Sasha," Draco growled, "he doesn't want to sit with us anyway." he turned his back on the boy and poked the fire.

Tala listened to the pair talk as he lay down on the log, casting his gaze upward he looked quietly up at the stars.

Sasha let out a yawn and lent against Draco, "I remember the nights we used to spend outside Draco," she smiled, "do you remember?"

The boy looked down at her with a smirk, "Yeah, I remember, You hated the dark."

"No didn't." Sasha growled, glaring up at him, "Well, I don't anymore anyway," 

"I bet Nightcrawler here is scared of the dark," Draco sneered casting his eyes over in Tala's direction,

"How would he be?" Sasha questioned, "He's spent ages out here Draco,"

"I remember how scared he used to get, Kasuka Onnako,"

Tala ignored the boy's words and rolled over, turning his back to them,

"He just wont admit it," Draco laughed, "he hasn't changed one bit, so much for being in Biovolt eh?"

Tala stared out into the undergrowth, eyes falling upon a darkened shape that moved slowly past them;

He sat up sharply, keeping his vision fixed upon the form as it paused,

"What is it?" Sasha asked, casting her eyes in the boy's direction,

Tala didn't answer as Draco stepped up to investigate,

Whatever it was slipped into the shadows as the boy reached where Tala sat,

"Well?" he hit the boy hard on the back, losing his concentration for a split second, "What is it then? You're scaring Sasha,"

She ignored his comment and looked at Tala, "What did you see?"

A small barrage of bullets shot from the darkness causing the group to hit the ground,

"Lets get out of here!" Draco hissed scrabbling to his feet and moving to run,

"Where are you going lad?" came a voice in front of the boy as Draco came face to face with a handgun,

Sasha turned to see two more figures, "How long have they been there?!" she growled, readying herself for a fight,

"Long enough lass," the man said, "you should have used more cover for that fire of yours." he kicked dirt over the flames

"You knew they were here didn't you?!" Draco snapped glaring at Tala, "You brought them here you traitor!" he moved for his pistol,

Several shots rang out over the darkness as the men fell to the ground, Draco saw his chance and darted off into the forest leaving Sasha to the remaining soldiers,

"And he said you were scared." Sasha growled, turning to Tala,

"Where did those shots come from?" the boy asked, seeming to ignore her question,

"I don't know," Sasha growled, staring out into the dark,

Something moved behind them and another shot was fired; Sasha fell to the ground…

Tala watched her fall and ran to her side checking for life signs,

"She'll be ok." a deep voice muttered from the darkness, "Unlike the others, she is just sleeping."

Tala turned to face the voice, eyes falling upon a tall man,

"Why did you kill them?" Tala hissed, 

"Did you not realise they were going to kill you?" the man growled,

"And you aren't?" Tala muttered, a hint of sarcasm in his voice,

"Not exactly." the man sneered raising his gun once more,

Thinking quickly Tala charged to disarm the man,

"Surely you didn't think I was that stupid." the man laughed as more men emerged from the bushes, surrounding the boy.

Tala let out a low growl, eyes flitting between the men that encircled him…

As the man gave the command to seize him Tala dropped to the ground and picked up one of the soldier's guns, firing at the men as they moved in. quickly, he turned back to the first man,

"You're pretty quick lad…" the man muttered hoarsely, pulling a small handgun and shooting the boy in the shoulder,

In reaction, Tala dropped the gun and looked at the small missile, pulling it out and glaring back at the man,

"But you aren't quick enough." he watched as Tala fell to his knees, blue eyes glaring fiercely out at him from beneath his hood,

Moving his hand he motioned for several more men to enter the clearing, some picked up the sleeping bodies, while the rest tackled Tala.

He was thrown in the back of a solitary van, watching quietly as four men placed Draco and Sasha to the side of him,

The chains they had restrained him with bit into his arms as he pushed himself -via the van wall- to his feet, Draco stirred as the van started up, growling and pulling Tala back down.

"It's a waste of time standing up, there's no way out."

Tala growled at him quietly glancing over at Sasha as she sat up,

"W…what happened?" she asked, moving to rub her eyes,

Draco looked at Tala, then turned back to her holding up his chained arms for her to see,

"Very nice… Oh look, you get a free necklace with it!" he muttered sarcastically, tugging at the collar around Draco's neck,

"Get off!" Draco snapped kicking the boy back,

"Guys! Would you just give it a rest for one hour! At least!" Sasha hissed,

"Why don't you all shut up!" boomed a voice from the front of the van, "Then maybe we'll all get some peace and quiet!"

Draco shot Tala a glare then slumped down in the corner,

"Whatever." Tala snarled closing his eyes and ignoring the glare, leaning back against the van wall.

Sasha lay down quietly, watching Draco as he fell asleep, drifting off herself,

Opening his eyes he glanced over Sasha and Draco, shifting quietly over to the doors.

Calmly he undid the lock on the chains, then started on the door, it took him barely five minutes to work it out, awakening Sasha and unlocking the door,

"What about Draco?" Sasha frowned, "We can't leave him here,"

"Why not?" Tala smirked, pulling a face as she moved to wake the boy up,

Once he was awake they slipped to the back of the van, and Tala opened the doors.

"We're going a little fast," Sasha said looking at Tala

The van suddenly jerked to the right throwing the three from the back as it tore around a corner; the doors slammed shut loudly as the three rolled down the side of the hill…

All landed with a thud at the bottom,

Tala was the first on his feet, peering up at the road above them as Draco and Sasha stirred,

"Oh yeah." Draco snapped, getting to his feet as he caught sight of Tala, "let's open the doors and jump!"

"You wanted out didn't you?" Tala snarled, "I merely helped you to escape." he walked past the boy and into the forest,

"Tala wait!" Sasha jumped to her feet and darted after him,

Draco growled and followed; catching sight of Sasha he made his way towards her,

"Where is he?"

"He just disappeared," Sasha said quietly, "I followed him so far, but when I got here, he wasn't there,"

"Who cares, if he doesn't want to hang around with us, then that's his hard luck." Draco frowned, walking past her, "Come on, there's a village just up here." Sasha let out a quiet sigh and followed after the boy.

Tala watched them leave before jumping down from the tree.

"You didn't want me along anyway…" he muttered heading in the opposite direction.

Walking through the gates of the village Draco headed straight for the inn.

Sasha followed quietly, glancing around at the village folk as they drank their brandy bitter…

"Anythin' I can help you with?" asked the man at the bar,

"Give me the strongest thing you got!" Draco growled slamming a few gold pieces on the bar,

Sasha frowned, "Do you have any rooms free?"

"Aye, we do." the man said with a smile, Draco saw this and grabbed the man's collar…

"Get your eyes off of her, she's mine." he hissed, releasing the man and watching as he cowered backward,

"Aye sir, I was only being gentlemanly, its what I do." he placed Draco's drink in front of him and moved to help another customer,

"He was only trying to be nice Draco." Sasha growled, "and I don't belong to you." she watched as Draco took a sip of his drink,

"Ya'll said you wanted a room?" asked a young woman, "There's two free if ya don't wanna share."

Sasha nodded and followed the woman upstairs,

"That your man?" the woman sighed as they reached the room,

"We are just friends," Sasha muttered,

"Oh, that's good, he looks rather punchy that one," she opened the door, "Now, I'm in tha' room over there if ya'll need t' talk ok lass?" she pointed to the room across the hall, 

"Thanks," Sasha took the key and entered the room, 

"Oh, by the way, the name's Beatrice, need anythin' just ask for B," she smiled, heading back down the stairs.

Quietly locking the door behind her Sasha placed her backpack down on the bed.

Moving over to the window she sat down, looking out over the street.

Sounds of commotion downstairs reached her ears and she knew Draco had started a fight… quickly, grabbing her pack she darted down the stairs.

She narrowly missed a flying bottle as it smashed into the wall beside her, splashing its contents all over,

Casting her eyes to the right she saw the pair as both were thrown from the inn,

"Hey missy, ya'll pardner just went loopy as I came down here," B muttered, "Boss got him throw out,"

Sasha cursed quietly under her breath and headed outside where the fight continued…

Draco and his opponent had locked arms and were trying to push one another into stalls and barrels,

Sasha darted toward the pair and managed to slip in-between them, ducking as the opponent's fist flew her way;

"How dare you try to hurt her!" Draco snapped, throwing a punch at the man,

"Give it up." the man smirked, grabbing hold of Draco's wrist and squeezing hard,

Draco let out a howl and pulled away as a loud crack echoed amongst them…

The man scowled down at him before returning to the inn;

"Draco!" Sasha hissed, "Are you ok?" she helped him to his feet,

"That bastard broke my wrist!" he snarled between breaths of pain, clutching his arm close to his chest,

"You shouldn't have fought him Draco," Sasha sighed, "Its your own fault… come on, lets go get that wrist seen to."

"Let go of me Sasha!" Draco barked picking up a rock with his good hand and throwing it through the inn window…

"Draco!" Sasha screamed in shock, looking around worriedly, "Was that really necessary?!" 

Several men emerged from the inn, eyes turning immediately to Draco,

"Let's get out of here Draco!" Sasha hissed quietly, but Draco remained stationary, eyes fixed upon the approaching men.

A dark police van drove -sirens blaring- around the corner, coming to a halt as two officers stepped out.

Both made their way over to the group as they circled around Draco, apprehending the boy without question and asking around as to what had happened. 

Sasha watched quietly as the men returned to the van, closed the doors and drove off; a sense of anger brewed inside her as she watched it disappear through the gates,

"You ok hun?" B asked, walking up behind her, "You still have that room booked back there," B said placing a hand on Sasha's shoulder, "You stayin'?"

"No thanks," Sasha muttered, turning to leave,

"Then you aughta take your money back then," B said quietly, slipping the change into Sasha's backpack,

"Thanks…" Sasha mumbled, walking towards the gates,

Ok, that's so far, it is continued, but I gotta write that bit first ^_^


End file.
